


电击和芝士

by Qianlaw



Category: MMPBP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qianlaw/pseuds/Qianlaw
Summary: Miles发现了一件好玩的事情。





	电击和芝士

“Peter，我发现一件好玩的事情。”  
“什么？”Peter正半躺在沙发上，把几根薯条毫无形象的塞到嘴里去，含糊不清的回话，电视上正放着早间新闻。  
“为什么你又早上起来就吃垃圾食品（junk food）？我已经告诉过你很多次了，注、意、健、康。”Miles瞪着落在他刚刚打扫干净的沙发垫上的薯条碎屑，简直要发疯。  
“哦，kid，我想你应该知道它有多美味，难以拒绝，难以拒绝的美味。”Peter咽下最后一口薯条，满足的瘫在沙发上拍了拍自己圆软的肚子，眼神又落在了茶几上的汉堡。  
“你从来没有听进去！”  
“哦，哦，好吧，好吧，我知道了，下次一定不买了。”Peter边说边起身去拿他的诱人的汉堡，汉堡的芝士加的很足，融化了的芝士顺着软踏踏的生菜和番茄片摇摇欲坠。  
“I THINK I HAVE TO TAKE A MEASURE TO LET YOU REMEMBER.”  
在Peter的手即将碰到他心爱的汉堡之前，一道蛛丝把他从头到脚捆了个结实。  
“Oh，kid!What's up?”Peter滑稽地原地蹦了两下，倒在了沙发上，有些迷惑气恼地看着Miles。  
“Noting.你想知道我发现了什么么？”Miles坐在Peter旁边，把他捞起来放在自己腿上，慢条斯理的调整蛛丝捆绑的形状。  
“什么？kid,不，别亲，昨晚刚刚…你得知道有时候需要体谅一下我脆弱的老腰。”Peter奋力挣扎了几下，但可惜Miles的打结方式早已不是初次见面的拙劣小鬼式结扣，他牢固极了。  
“嗯…”Miles用精瘦的胳膊环住Peter的腰，手不时的在肚子上摸摸捏捏，仿佛在对待什么减压玩具，实际上，确实是手感极佳的“解压玩具”。  
“呃，呃，kid，停下！我必须要声明一下你要注意伴侣的意愿！”  
“嗯…”Miles懒懒的哼出鼻音，手已经顺着腰身的曲线滑倒股缝里去了。  
Peter已经开始有些被动了，昨晚Miles在他身上留下的印记身体还都记得一清二楚，该死的他的后穴都可能还软着，现在来一发甚至根本不需要润滑！他可受不了荒淫无度后的隔天早上再来不知道几次！  
“Peter，你知道的，我和你们的能力有些不太一样。”Miles的手指插进Peter的后穴，果不其然，穴口软软的顺从的吃了进去，很快就能进去三根了。  
“呃，嗯…是的是的，我知道，呃，与其说这个，我…”Peter，可怜见的，昨晚被蹂躏过的阴茎再次随着情欲被迫勃起，腰眼还这么一开始就酸的要死，只能倚着Miles的后背靠着好受一点，可是该死的那根反人类黑人阴茎还精神的卡在他屁股缝那！  
“有一点我必须要说一下，”Miles突然闷闷的笑了，“电击的妙用。”他解开腰带，托起Peter的腰——照顾到了中年人隔夜还要再来一次的痛苦经历——直直扶着Peter坐了下去。  
“Fuck!”Peter像一尾着陆的鱼挺着身子僵摆了两下，粗大的阴茎直接一插到底，柔软的肠肉毫无抵抗的全数收下。  
Miles像对猫一样抚摸着Peter的后背让他不至于被快感冲击的那么难受，他的手撸动Peter有些疲软的阴茎让他再次硬起来，在囊袋处稍作揉弄，Peter轻哼出声，他知道，这是Peter的一种默许，是他们日夜养成的完美默契。  
“Comfy?”Miles的吻细密的落在Peter的后颈处，那里还残留着昨晚留下的吻痕，Miles珍重的重新覆盖上去。  
“Yeah,maybe,我敢保证如果你不让我做我会更舒服。”Peter有些愤愤，明明是他年纪更大，为什么总被这个小男孩压着操？  
“啊——！”Peter在Miles怀里突然全身一颤，脑子一下空白了一瞬，连Miles什么时候给他解开的蜘蛛丝都没有注意。  
Miles开始缓慢的挺动腰身，昨晚的身体记忆很快回笼，粗大的肉棒和穴口契合处带出来些许粘液，Peter手无力的抓住Miles的衣摆，难受的哼了两声。  
“等一下，我拿一下润滑液，你这样还是太难受了。”Miles托起Peter正要抽出来，Peter直愣愣坐了回去，一下猛擦着前列腺捅到深处。  
“呃嗯——别走，就这样。”Peter转头去寻Miles，Miles凑过去和他接吻，两条舌头在彼此纠缠，Miles腾出手来按住Peter的后脖颈，Peter抬手去揪他的头发，他们彼此的舌头擦过敏感牙龈，舔舐过对方口腔里的每一寸，最后在Peter的降势下气喘吁吁放开了彼此。  
“你得考虑我40多岁的老腰，年轻人太过经气旺盛可不是一个好事。”Peter有些无奈的靠在Miles怀里，两个人就这么下体契合着中场休息了一会。  
“You are so HOT.I can't stop myself.”Miles把下巴搁在Peter颈窝处，蹭来蹭去，Peter有些怕痒的笑着躲开了。  
“别闹，kid，刚刚那是什么？”  
“什么？”Miles明知故问。  
“就是，那个，那个…”Peter脸一下变得通红，话突然难以说出口。  
“什么？”  
“Fuck！是刚刚那下，你刚刚插进来的时候的电击！”  
“是的，是电击。我昨天和你做的时候，突然发现我好像可以把电击汇成一小缕单独作用在某些地方，比如——”  
“啊！”电击来的猝不及防，从尾椎骨起窜起的颤栗感直接穿到大脑，Peter又是猛的颤栗，后穴直接痉挛着达到了高潮。  
肠壁吸附着肉茎像一张张小嘴吸吮着茎身，Miles难以忍受的抱起Peter放躺在沙发上顺着姿势再次插进去快速进出。  
“不行，不行，停下！呜……”  
Miles伸手撸起Pwter因为激烈的性爱塌湿的头发，露出Peter因为情欲迷离的眼神，生理性的泪水混着汗水浸湿了鬓角，每次Miles刻意发坏电击，Peter都下意识的咬紧下唇不让那些羞人的呻吟从嘴里泄露。  
Miles着魔的伸手撬开Peter的牙齿，手指粗鲁的在里面搅弄，模仿性交的节奏抽插，几次手指都抵进Peter的喉腔，呻吟声带动声带震动从Miles的指尖传输像电流一样击穿Miles，Peter求饶的看着Miles乞求让他放过他，可惜Miles绝不会接受这种请求，这只会让他更兴奋。  
Miles突然脑海里想起了融化的芝士，粘稠丝滑就像现在的Peter一样令人着迷，他停下动作，在Peter有些困惑又委屈不解的眼神中拿起了桌上的汉堡。  
“Peter，既然你这么喜欢这些东西，不如让我喂给你吃。”  
Peter一下就从情欲刺激中清醒了。  
“Miles，我想我们还是不要……”  
Peter在任何时候都是高于Miles的成年人，人生经历总是他用来称呼kid的理由，可惜不是现在。  
Miles把汉堡打开，融化的芝士从汉堡肉上混合着有些冰凉的蔬菜落在Peter的肚子、乳头上。Miles有些得意的看着自己的杰作，亲自用嘴品尝了他们。  
冰凉的蔬菜混杂着温热的芝士在Peter印着吻印的皮肤上滚动，尤其是落在胸部的芝士，每挪动一寸都带给Peter难耐的感觉。  
“我开动了？”Miles发坏的在Peter敏感的肚脐附近用舌头打圈，他知道那是Peter的敏感区，他可以从这个角度扫到Peter双腿间混杂的精液和肠液的痕迹，他伸手把那些芝士抹在Peter的阴茎周围，混着蔬菜涂抹在茎身上，顺着双腿间下滑在穴口揉弄，那里还处在高潮期，贪婪的想把他的指节吸进去两寸，他看的到Peter意乱情迷的眼神，但他假装没有发现。  
他等Peter开口求他。  
Peter确实难受极了，Miles正在玩他的乳头，那里还有些肿，摸一下Peter都要倒吸一口气隐隐刺痛，但不摸又发痒肿胀。Peter挺起胸部把乳尖松紧Miles嘴里，Miles温柔的亲吻，在乳孔处用舌头模仿抽插的动作，但这些远远不够，空虚的后穴和挺翘的阴茎无不在渴望Miles的进入。  
他知道这是Miles的恶趣味，等着他求饶，他不。他突然感觉充满了力气，Peter在Miles愕然的眼神中把他压在沙发上，双腿跨开坐在Miles腿上，老天，他发誓这是他四十年以来最“淫荡”的姿势。  
Peter感觉自己的脸快烧起来了，他硬着头皮抬起臀部，学着Miles的插入，后臀蹭着Miles的阴茎摩擦，老天，怎么这么安静！他甚至能听到龟头滑过穴口咕啾咕啾的声音，但显然Peter有些不得要领，每次都没能成功满足自己的饥渴后穴。  
Miles有些好笑的纵容了自己还要面子的年长恋人，他不着痕迹的托住Peter引领着他坐插了进去。  
当Miles的阴茎再次占领了Peter的“蜘蛛穴”，两个人不约同时喟叹，Peter的肩膀现在都粉透了，他头抵在Miles的肩窝，感受到Miles因为低笑而产生的身体震动。在他恼羞成怒之前，Miles成功用行动让他暂且忘记了这些四十岁男人也没办法完美处理的“小事”。  
在Miles抱着Peter在淋浴间洗澡时，Peter迷迷糊糊的想，他也许有段时间是不想吃汉堡了。


End file.
